


That's Not My Superhero

by rmc28



Series: That's Not My [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel, That's not my (Usborne touchy-feely books)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmc28/pseuds/rmc28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A superhero edition of my sons' favourite board books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Superhero

That's not my superhero. His cloak is too silky.

That's not my superhero. His web is too sticky.

That's not my superhero. Her lasso is too rough.

That's not my superhero. His claws are too hard.

That's not my superhero. His wheelchair is too sparkly.

THAT'S my superhero! His bicycle is so shiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009, and published on LiveJournal, now imported to Dreamwidth: http://rmc28.dreamwidth.org/340256.html


End file.
